Remembering
by LoveNeverDies78
Summary: AU. On the third anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus reflects on everything he's lost. Written for MicaNgocLan.


Written for **MicaNgocLan** for both The OTP Swap #3 and The Ultimate Patronus Challenge (H.25: Veela: Write a gift!Fic for another participant featuring his/her OTP). Hope you enjoy!

 **Word Count:** 736

* * *

As soon as he opens his eyes on this cold, grey morning, Remus knows exactly what day it is. Today marks three years since the invasion of Hogwarts and the defeat of Voldemort. The memory of that day haunts him still. Sometimes he wakes up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and heart racing, the hellish scene of that day having replayed itself in his nightmares. He's been through a lot in his forty one years, he's seen a lot of terrible things, but for some reason, he's hung up on that one battle. Maybe because there was so much senseless death. Maybe because he almost died when he finally had something worth living for. Maybe because he saw so many young people, some of them former students from his year of teaching at Hogwarts, having to grow up very quickly. Whatever the reason, he wishes he could put it out of his mind and move on.

Thoughts of the horrors of this day lead to thoughts of all of the bad things in his life. His childhood being robbed from him when he was just four years old. His parents having to endure his transformations and the role of outcast they all had to take on as the years progressed. The loss of his best friends over the years – first James and Lily, then the revelation of Peter's betrayal, and finally, Sirius's death – leaving Remus alone in the world.

The sound of laughter breaks through Remus's dark thoughts. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, he finds that it's empty. Dora is almost always awake before him to get Teddy around for the day. Throwing the blankets aside, Remus gets out of bed and walks quietly out of the room, making his way down the hall to his son's room. The sound of laughter gets louder, so he knows he's headed in the right direction.

The door is open just enough for Remus to look in and see his wife and son sitting on the floor by Teddy's bed. Dora's hair shifts from bright green to her natural brown as Remus watches. "Okay, your turn."

Teddy's mouth morphs into the shape of a goat's and his hair turns bright purple. Dora giggles. "A purple-haired goat is pretty funny, but I bet this is funnier." It's Teddy's turn to laugh as his mother's nose morphs into a pig's snout, her mouth becomes a duck's bill, and her hair turns the shade of bubblegum pink that Remus remembers so well from the time they first met.

"What's going on in here?" Remus pushes the door open fully and steps into the room. He takes a seat next to Dora on the floor and Teddy scrambles into his lap.

"We're having a little competition." Dora's face goes back to normal, but he notices that she doesn't change her hair back. "We're trying to see who can come up with the funniest combination." She leans down and kisses her son's forehead and then kisses Remus.

"And who's winning?"

"Me!" Teddy moves back to his spot on the floor and grins at Remus. "Wanna see?"

"Show me." Remus can't help but smile as Teddy goes through his various mutations. Despite all of the bad in his life, Remus knows there is so much good. He may not have his very first friends with him anymore, but he has gained so many more friends over the years who care about him just as much. He's found happiness and love with Dora, something he never thought he would have. Teddy has brought so much joy to his life. Although Remus fears that his lycanthropy may be passed on to his children, he and Dora are expecting an addition to their family. The stigma surrounding his condition is still prevalent, but it has lessened thanks to his friends working in the Ministry. Those same friends have made it easier for Remus to find work and provide for his family. He has so much to live for and so much to experience still. This may be a day to remember all that he's lost, but he can't forget all that he still has and all that he's gained.


End file.
